Experimento
by ThePausis
Summary: "Para nadie era secreto que Neji amaba la ciencia y que procuraba siempre encontrar las respuestas a sus interrogantes, pero vamos. Estaba nervioso."


**Experimento**

**Género: **Romance  
**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos  
**Advertencias:** OOC  
**Serie:** Naruto  
**Resumen:** _"Para nadie era secreto que Neji amaba la ciencia y que procuraba siempre encontrar las respuestas a sus interrogantes, pero vamos. Estaba nervioso." _  
**Publicaciones:** Mundo SasuSaku, como pau_chan, en como ThePausis y en como Pauli_Chan

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishi-Sama, que semana a semana nos alimenta con el manga Naruto Shippuden. Esta pequeña obra se la dedico a el y a sus grandes ideas. **

**La trama me pertenece a mi. Jamas me han plagiado (que yo sepa) y no quiero que lo hagan ahora. **

* * *

Neji Hyuga se encontraba, extrañamente, nervioso.

Todo había comenzado unas semanas atrás.

Rumores que merodeaban entre ninjas y comerciantes, hablaban de una posible cuarta guerra, y el rudo entrenamiento al cual Gai-sensei obligaba a sufrir a sus alumnos, era el producto de esas dichas.

Lee y Gai-sensei caminaban de manos alrededor del bosque de la muerte y Neji y Tenten se arrojaban sus mejores ataques. Esa era la rutina durante 12 horas seguidas, todos los días en las últimas semanas.

Al atardecer, cuando llegaba la hora de ir a sus hogares, los cuatro ninjas se encontraban sucios, con las prendas inutilizables y con el agotamiento dibujado en sus rostros. Y el joven y honorable Hyuga, no podía permitir que su compañera transite las calles de la aldea sola, por más ruda y fuerte que sea esta. Por eso, la acompañaba cada noche hasta su hogar.

Al contrario de lo que todos imaginarían, durantes las caminatas, ellos conversaban, sobre técnicas, estrategias, y si, de temas personales también, pues siempre fueron cercanos. Aunque, la que siempre sacaba a relucir sus pensamientos era Tenten, y Neji era quien escuchaba, asentía y aportaba muy de vez en cuando. Él solamente decía lo justo y necesario.

Y en una de esas caminatas, Tenten menciono que había visto a Kiba e Ino a los besos y arrumacos cerca del hospital, y a Neji esto, al contrario de no importarle, lo enrojeció. Y su compañera lo noto.

-¿Qué sucede Neji?- Pregunto extrañada. Nunca había visto a su compañero reaccionar a uno de sus cotilleos.

Y el no respondería, que también había visto aquel show durante la noche del día anterior, y tampoco, que Kiba estuvo presumiendo por todos lados, que fue el primero en besar a una chica, lo cual no era cierto, pues Shikamaru hacia rato había tenido algo con Temari, Shino tuvo novia, Naruto hasta había hecho "eso" durante su entrenamiento con Jiraiya y que el era el único virgen de labios. Hasta Lee había besado alguna vez.

No es que lo avergonzara, pero le causaba curiosidad el hecho de que a sus amigos les guste tanto compartir saliva con las del sexo femenino. ¿Era tan placentero como ellos decían?

Para nadie era secreto que Neji amaba la ciencia y que procuraba siempre encontrar las respuestas a sus interrogantes, pero vamos. Estaba nervioso.

Para él no había que pensarlo mucho. Estimaba mucho a su compañera, era una muy buena chica y estaba seguro de que seria una mujer muy capas, además de bonita y fuerte.

Creyendo que no seria un hecho muy importante en su vida, miro a su compañera de reojo, planeo sus movimientos y esperó.

Las nubes cubrían a la Luna, y eso fue una ventaja, pues gracias a la oscuridad, no se notaba el sonrojo que poseía el chico, pero el desconcierto de la kunoichi se encontraba retratado en su rostro. ¿Porque se encontraba tan callado?

Cientos de pasos después, la puerta del hogar de Tenten se avistaba y Neji supo que su momento se acercaba.

Sus nervios se encontraban a flor de piel, pero estaba seguro de lo que haría. No se quedaría con la curiosidad de sentir eso de lo que tanto hablaban los chicos de su edad.

El tramo que debía transitar llego a su fin, y cuando Tenten se dio vuelta para agradecer por la compañía, Neji no dudo y elimino los dos pasos que la separaban de la chica y se detuvo, con su rostro a escasos veinte centímetros del que le pertenecía a su compañera.

La diferencia de alturas se noto con claridad y con los ojos muy abiertos, la talentosa ninja estiro el cuello para alcanzar la mirada del chico que se acercaba con lentitud y delicadeza a su rostro.

¿El va a... Y no pudo terminar de conjugar el pensamiento en su mente, pues el rose la obligo a cerrar los ojos y a sentir miles de cosas arremolinarse en su interior.

Y Neji, también con sus parpados apenas abiertos, sintió un calor muy placentero recorrerle por todo, y que mas decir, que aquélla hipótesis sobre lo que sucedería en el, se quedaba corta ante la inmensidad de cosas que se arremolinaron durante esos escasos segundos su anatomía.

Después de alejarse un par de pasos, sin decir nada, con una mano saludo a su amiga y se encamino hacia la villa del clan.

¿Quién diría que un beso en la mejilla provocaría tanto en el? ¿Cómo seria si la besara en los labios? ¿Y si llegara a mas que eso?

Pero por ahora, con aquel pequeño experimento era suficiente.

Durante las siguientes atardeceres, el continúo acompañándola hasta la puerta de su hogar, y aquel pequeño beso en la mejilla, lleno de cosas ocultas, termino haciéndose costumbre.

* * *

**Hola, yo aqui, continuando con mi reto. **

**Bueno, primero, disculpen por no leer detalladamente el escrito, lo repase un par de veces y creo que esta bien. No tuve un buen día, pues, soy gleek bastante apasionada, y con la muerte de Cory Montieth no pude dejar de llorar desde que desperté y me entere. **

**Es tonto llorar como yo en este momento, por alguien que no sabe que existes. Pero yo se que el existe y existirá en mi interior, iluminando con su hermosa voz mi alma. **

**No queria dejar de lado mi reto. **

**Gracias por leer este escrito, es honor siempre para mi ver que las visitas en el post se eleven, y bueno, a cualquiera le gusta recibir comentarios. **

**Nos leemos. **

**Paz~**

**PD: El relato de mañana esta en veremos. No se si iniciar la publicación de un fic o aventurarme en alguna otra pareja. ¿NaruHina? Bueno, algo se me ocurrirá. **


End file.
